sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
OTC
Completly unrelated and disconnected from the main body of the Sporum. The OTC (Off Topic Community) is a seperate forum, created by Random Art, who is not affiliated with the Sporum. Currently one known member of this forum uses this site freqently and is something of another home to this user. AaronMk is a known user of the OTC and quiet fondly displays a link to this free-flowing, off-topic based forum. He hopes that someday he may pull users looking for an Off-Topic forum to this site until Maxis creates an offical one OTC culture generally revolves around just being lax. The community is small and tight-knit allowing for sexual cat-calls to be traded without issue from both sides. Users venturing to this forum are advised to not take any of that seriously and to brace for the hazing they must go through before becoming a bro. Conversation rotates between many things, and it's difficult to keep track. Use of outdated smilies is common, at the forefront of which is ಠ_ಠ (originating from 4Chan). Phrases like Lop/Lopl are commonly used on this forum, though they originated on the forums for Gang Garrison 2, a Team Fortress 2 demake. There was also a short-lived stint of "dat gaot"; it's currently beleived to be an actual OTC original For the "Civilized" the OTC provides users with an "On-Topic" forum. Users are expected to oblige by stricter rules on adherence to the topic. No discussion on any of the threads in any of the three On-Topic subforums should stray from the original point for long. Deleting or editing of the offending posts may occure and banning of habitual users may happen (although it has not happened yet, we're all bro enough to know not to do this). The three on-topic subforums include: Art/Literature, Film/television/books/games and Philosophy/politics/religion/science. However, to break from the strict on-topic threads there is the general section. Containing very lax rules. So long as topics breaking ZetaBoard rules are not made anything can be made. Threads with a clear discussable topic (which may move away from the main point at any given time) are made in the main "Off Topic" forum, games go in "Forum Games", Intros and farewell threads in the similarly titled forum and spam in "Spam". The Head Honchos Like most forums, OTC is watched over by a variety of moderators. Here are just a few of them! Random Art One of two co-creators of the site, Random Art can be identified primarily by his 'alternative' lifestyle choices. By all accounts he can be considered a 'hipster', for he exhibits the primary traits. These include: *Hatred of 'mainstream' culture *Bad taste in music *Ownership of a Macintosh computer *Metrosexuality *Usage of most trendy sayings, such as the word 'chode', which is the trendy way of referring to a 'penis'. *Being a God damned philistine. He is currently engaged to fellow forumer FireFroggie. Joe All forums have their token homosexual, and Joe would be that token homosexual if everyone on OTC wasn't already gay. Joe takes homosexuality to a new extreme, however; indeed, he is commonly known to dress himself up in flowers and parade through OTC on homo brigades. The majority of his posts are him pissing himself over Lady Gaga. He is also very closet-minded regarding closets. Do not attempt to ever start a debate with him; you will always lose. Not because he's good at it, but because he'll rape your account to the point of you wishing you'd never have been born, even in real life, especially if you say something he deems stupid. To keep yourself safe form Joe's wrath, here is a short list of his beliefs: *Post nudes, but be sure to cover your penis in a sock so it's technically legal. This will earn brownie points for the future *Do not suggest that Lady Gaga is not a god Keep this in mind when surfing OTC!!! Kae Along with the token homosexual comes the token female, and Kae just so happens to be that token female. Unsurprisingly, the male members of the forum are willing to do anything she wants them to, giving her the guise of some sort of twisted puppet master. Besides letting people know she's a girl, other hobbies include watching bad movies, quoting lyrics to bad songs, and telling bad jokes. Her ass is like a unicorn. Glorious, but you will probably never see it. Huw/Skoji One of the few remaining moderators of the website. As chance would have it, he is homosexual AND he lives in Wales. As such, all of his sexual partners thus far have been members of ovis aries, also known as the sheep. Ian/Masterlin The inactive, black administrator of the website. He is recognized as the token black of the site, due to his ethnicity. Another interesting tidbits about him is that he's actually never done anything notable or interesting. Thriller/Lyle/Other Brian One of the first moderators who got his position purely by asking, to this day, he remains the second most power abusive person of authority on the site, second only to Joe. He has one major accomplishment, and that is the banning of the very VERY infamous user Niggerballs, though he has sine returned as the user RyanJF and is a nice poster now. On Christmas Eve, 2008, banned fellow moderator Droog for reasons unknown, and because of this, has been demodded. After the demodding, he went into his infamous "postmod blues." and has since recovered. Rayosun The FIRST token female. Was a pioneer in being a female long before FireFroggie. She no longer visits the website and has been demodded ever since her inactivity. rian Other Guys Sueme A furry afflicted with autism. Has a strange platypus fetish. Alex He's a bro that shall always remain inferior to his twin brother. Winston/Gollum3000 A disabled little man who was once a moderator, but lost his powers due to his inability to even use the system without screwing it up--big shocker, eh? Not really, he's always been this glaringly stupid. It was not until recently that he decided to cover all of that up with the typical "LOLOL I WAS TROLLING ALL ALONG!!!11" tactic, and inexplicably managed to deceive the other users in to believing this, due to him stating that he was going to act "less srs" on there; prior to the site's first week of activity. He has a tendency to 'jokingly' hit on all of the females there and they tend to do it back to him as some form of joke, despite the fact that they're mostly doing and accepting to it out of pity; because he's never had very many friends or even a girlfriend ever in his life. Rumor has it that his own mother forced him to go and make friends at a church group he goes to, where he met fellow outcasts and losers who are also virgins that enjoy the very same shitty video games and pornography. Ryan The forum communist socialist. He's also something of a cam whore and engages in posting many pictures of himself on the "What Do You Look Like" thread. Nathan/Tikhan Nathan and Tikhan are the 2 slight outcasts of the forum, often annoying the fuck and confusing the majority of the members, nearly always resulting in members telling them to 'get out'. Their thread 'Unlife' was really admired by ma- no one, though people were told that it had hidden meanings and involved 'Unthoughts' suggested to be thoughts only certain people could think. They have some enimies such as Droog and Lyle, who ironically do not like each other, though at every oppertunity give them digs and insult them and nearly always seen with a reply such as 'it's not the tent that creates power through bin liners, it is the eyebrow folicals that leap onto oak trees.' = OTC Religion: Religon of the OTC is based around prominent member Andros. He's freqently praised for his general ability to be awesome and his godly sense of fashion (often wearing plad capes and wearing a multitude of hats). Creed is unknown, but many feel the ansewers to the meaning of life, the universe and everything lie within the innane ramblings of members Tikhan and Nathan. "I have a full cup of vodka for when I am thirsty and I have an empty cup for when I'm not thirsty: LOGIC." For the insane and those tired of waiting for Maxis to make their own OT section: http://s10.zetaboards.com /Off_Topic_Community/index/ Ohyeay.wav thumb|300px|right